beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Party
Party Misaki was weer in de feeststemming en besloot om iedereen mee te nemen naar de disco die net is geopend... "Komaan!! Een beetje fun in je leveeuuuh!!" zei Misaki terwijl ze met haar heupen begon te wiegen alsof ze al aan het dansen was. "Ik heb geen zin in dat belachelijk gedoe!" Zei Kyoya, "Sommige van ons worden wél volwassen" Tsuki keek even naar Misaki en kruiste haar armen zoals Kyoya deed. "Kippenkoppen! Het is maar een disco!" voegde Misaki aan haar toewijding en begon toen haar lieve oogjes groot te maken en te pruilen. "Misaki, als je niet zo aandoenlijk was zou ik dit helemaal niet aanvaarden!" zei Tsuki, op een manier dat klonk als een 'ja ik ga mee met je ookal wil ik het niet' Misaki lachte breed en klapte in haar handen. Tsubasa lachte tevreden en nam zijn meisje mee naar boven. Iedereen ging naar boven om feestkledij aan te doen en nu stonden ze allemaal te wachten. "MMMMAAAADDDOOOKKKAAAAAA!!!" gilde Aki en Myuu naar boven en ze hoorde een diepe zucht als antwoord. "Oeps, ik denk dat we storen!" lachte Aki en iedereen lachte mee toen Madoka met een knalrood hoofd naar beneden kwam met Ryuga aan haar arm. "Laten we nou maar vertrekken." Zei Ryuga en iedereen stopte met lachen en volgde Misaki naar de disco. Het was niet ver stappen, slechts een straat uit, en ze zagen de flikkerende lichten die uit de openstaande deuren van de disco kwamen. Misaki nam Tsubasa's hand en sleurde hem als eerste de disco in. Tsuki en Kyoya gingen als laatste binnen en gingen onmiddelijk op een bank zitten. Iedereen stond nu op de dansvloer uit hun dak te gaan totdat de DJ door de micro galmde: "Karaoke-tijd!!" en de mensen gingen zitten om de kandidaten op het podium toe te staan. "OOOHH Tsubasa, waarom begin jij niet??" vroeg Misaki met grote ogen en ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouders. "Omdat Misaki", zei hij grijnzend, "Dames voor gaan!" en Tsuki begon te grinniken. "Wat?!" vroeg Misaki beledigd maar Kyoya nam het woord. "Tsuki denkt dat Tsubasa gewoon bang is!" en hij sloot zijn ogen en grijnsde. Tsubasa stond op en liep naar de DJ. Daar ging Tsubasa en Misaki keek bewonderend naar hem, zoals ze altijd deed maar nu was er nog iets extra, alsof ze wist dat hij goed was. Tsubasa nam de microfoon en keek naar het schermpje. "Dit is en beetje over mij maar Misaki hielp me in deze tijd" zei hij en hij stak zijn hand uit naar Misaki, die naast hem kwam staan als aanmoediging. Tsubasa zong ongelooflijk goed het liedje 'Think About Dreams' en Misaki begon te huilen van geluk. Het angstzweet brak uit bij sommige in de groep, één van hen was waarschijnlijk de volgende en niemand kon aan Misaki ontsnappen. "Tsuki!!!" begon ze maar Tsuki sloeg bleek uit en sperde haar ogen open. "NEE!" schreeuwde ze naar Misaki en die begon weer te pruilen. "Nee, maar", en zij begon ook te grijnzen, "Als Kyoya eerst gaat, dan wel!" en ze porde speels in Kyoya's schouders. "Of is Kyoya deze keer bang?!" sneerde Tsubasa en hij wist dat deze uitdaging aanvaard zou worden. Zelfs Kyoya, ja de échte Kyoya, liep naar een microfoon om te zingen. Tsuki begon opeens rechter zitten en mee te wiegen op de intro, ze had hem nog nooit horen zingen of dergelijke dus was dit dé unieke kans. Kyoya sloot zijn ogen en begon te zingen, het was eigenlijk helemaal niet slécht!! En toen hij klaar was met het liedje 'In My Head' ging hij onmiddelijk zitten, sloeg zijn arm om Tsuki heen en hield zijn ogen gesloten. Tsuki sloeg een beurt over maar beloofde om later te zingen. Ryuga weigerde absoluut om te zingen.Dus dronk Tsuki dan maar snel haar glas leeg en liep op een drafje naar de DJ. Ze vroeg om het liedje 'On the Floor' en begon te zingen terwijl ze maar naar Kyoya bleef kijken. Kyoya glimlachte bijna het hele liedje lang naar haar en ze lachte tussen de pauzes in terug. De groep klapte speels toen ze terug kwam en weg was ze opeens. Het was Gingka's beurt die het liedje opdraagde aan Myuu die opeens een enorme blos op haar wangen kreeg. Hij zong 'Hero' en dat was ironisch na al die oorlogen.Het was Myuu's beurt en ook zij kon haar ogen niet afhouden van Gingka alsof het haar inspiratie bracht. Daarna ging Aki nog en Nile en zo was de kring rond omdat ook Madoka weigerde. Iedereen had iedereen eens horen zingen en uiteindelijk waren ze zo slecht nog niet. "We moeten een groep starten, enkel de meiden natuurlijk!" zei Aki en Misaki trok haar je-hebt-me-net-op-een-idee-gebracht-blik die Tsuki maar al te goed begreep en ze stak meteen haar hand voor zich uit. "Dat bedoelde ze sarcastisch!!" verdedigde ze zichzelf vlug en Misaki zuchte teleurgesteld. "Tsuki, als je niet zo aandoenlijk was zou ik al je chagrijnigheid niet pikken" citeerde ze Tsuki's tekst en ze moest lachen tot ze besefte dat het tijd was en iedereen uitgeput naar huis ging. Misaki kroop in haar bedje met in haar achterhoofd: Toch niet zo'n slecht idee.... wordt waarschijnlijk vervolgd. thumb||thumb|300px|right|Zingt Kyoyathumb|300px|right|Zingt Tsukithumb|300px|right|Zingt Gingkathumb|300px|right|zingt Nile